Destitute of vision
by DeadlyDelirium
Summary: "I'm not letting you take her away from me." "Take her?" He chuckled darkly, "She wasn't ever yours to begin with."  Set after/during Naruto Shippuden 205  Dark. Sasusaku/ slight Narusaku.
1. Sakuras Confession

Small puffs of frozen precipitation fell from the heavens in white clusters. The unforgiving arctic terrain was blanketed by a thick layer of alabaster colored snow. The small clusters of trees, and any streams that rested upon the land had also fallen victim to the unforgiving winter climate, and weren't spared of a new white coat. The chilly, icy air was nipping at the blondes face. Powering more chakura into his feet, he propelled himself onto another tree branch, leaving his companions behind him.

"Hurry the fuck up," He hissed behind him.

Kakashi sighed, catching up to Naruto. "Naruto. Getting worked up isn't going to help anyone, or anything." He was obviously weary about the demon cloak forming again.

Rather than replying, the fox-like man let out a grunt and sped up.

The scene that had occured infront of him only minutes before began to rewind itself in his head.

* * *

><p><em>"Huh? W-what did you just say Sakura-chan? I think I heard wrong, could you say it again..?"<em>

_"I said I..love you, Naruto.." She spoke softly, her porcelain cheeks giving off the light, rosey tint that he had come to love as she continued,__"I said Sasuke doesn't mean anything to me anymore," Her small voice became slightly stronger, "I must have been crazy to carry a torch to him for so long. Listen carefully when someone confesses her feelings to you!"_

_**'She..she..'**_

Three and a half years worth of memories with the petite pink haired girl infront of him began to surface just behind Narutos eyes as he stared at her. Completely disoriented.

_"This isn't the place to be joking around. It's not funny, Sakura-chan," He exclaimed before pausing for a second, dipping deep cerulean into glistening emerald, "What's going on?"_

_"Nothing really, I just woke up. Why should I love a rogue ninja who's a criminal? I'm not a child anymore. I can face reality," The face he adorned to no end smiled cheekily at him as she raised her index digit and continued, "So Naruto, you can forget about that promise you made to me. You can stop chasing after Sasuke, alright?"_

_His sky stained eyes widened slightly. This wasn't Sakura._

_"Whats going o-" Captain Yamato began, only to be cut short by Kakashis motion for him to keep quiet._

_"Sakura-chan, did something happen? This is all so sudden."_

_"Nothing happened!" She exclaimed, obviously frustrated,"It's obvious why I fell in love with you!"_

_**'Naruto-kun..this is a once in a lifetime request..please..bring Sasuke-kun back!'**_

_**The half sobbing words of his twelve year old female team mate rose like bile in his brain. **_

_He was knocked out of his wandering thoughts when the soft crunching of snow met his ears. Wrapping both of her tiny arms around him, Naruto had to stop himself from gaping once he realized Sakura was hugging him. The scent of a thousand strawberry fields filled his nose as she gently rested her head on his shoulder._

_"Sasuke keeps getting farther and farther away from me," She was so close.."But Naruto, youve always stuck by my side and cheered me up," Hot breath flooded his nape as she continued, "Naruto, I finally realized..your true self," He couldn't remember a time when his heart had assaulted his ribcage like it was doing right now. "Even that time with Pain, you returned when you were needed most..The hero who protected the village. Today, everyone in the village admires you." God her voice was sweet. "And I'm simply one of them now. You use to be a prank loving loser. But now youve become a wonderful person. And Ive witnessed it all, first-hand," Her chakura flickered a bit, its energy darkened for a split second before she continued. If she hadn't been so close, he wouldn't have been able to hear her. Her small voice was barely a whisper, "Meanwhile Sasuke keeps adding to his crimes, and breaking my heart. Always becoming more of a stranger. But you Naruto..I'm able to be close to you like this.." Her small hand formed a tiny fist against his back. _

_This couldn't be happening._

_"You comfort me. I care about you from the bottom of my heart-"_

_"Cut it out, Sakura-chan! This joke isn't funny at all!" He was gripping her shoulders, forcing her to meet his stern gaze._

_"Why are you so upset? I'm just telling you I like you now instead of Sasuke. You know the saying, 'women are as fickle as the autumn weather'."_

_As much as the blonde wished it wasn't, it was painfully obvious now that the beloved girl infront of him was lying. He paused for a moment, analyzing her smile. That wasn't her smile. It was fake. It was obviously fake. Just as the string of bullshit she had just fed him. The constant mention of his rival proved to be just as fake as the look on her face._

_"I hate people who lie to themselves."_

_Her facade fell. She stared up at him, no longer smiling. Jade bore into blue as her bright red lips trembled slightly._

_"I'm lying to myself?" Her tone was even._

_Nodding slightly, Naruto hid his surprise when she slapped his hand off of her shoulder._

_"I'm the one who decides how I feel!" She was raising her voice, "If you hate me, just come out and say so! Don't just make up a convinient excuse," _

_"But it just doesn't make any sense! You came all the way out here just to tell me that?" His tone had raised, meeting hers._

_"Just to tell you?" She grew quiet for a second," 'Just'? You don't think it's a big deal for a girl to profess her love?" Sakura was practically snarling now. "I came 'all the way out here'? Of course I'd come all the way out here!" She sounded as if she was on the brink of hysteria, her voice raising at an alarming rate. "Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke! That's all you think about! Going after Sasuke and putting yourself in danger! Youre the ninetails Jinchuriki and Akatsuki is after you! Worry about yourself for a change! I'm saying it's not necessary to endanger yourself, just to chase after Sasuke! I want you to come back to the village now. That's why I'm here. That's all."_

_His gaze softened as he stared at her. _

_"I think it just sounds like a painful excuse. I know you pretty well, Sakura-chan."_

_"Then why don't you understand?" She was irritated, "I don't care about Sasuke now that he's a criminal. So the promise between us doesn't matter anymore."_

_"It..It's not just about the promise, Sakura-chan." His eyes met the thick layer of snow on the ground,"I kind of understand more now, about why Sasuke has become obsessed with revenge and is causing so much damage." He paused, then looked back to Sakura. "Sasuke loved his family, and his clan. Because his love was so deep, it's hard for him to forgive."_

_"if he were so devoted, why would he turn to the Akatsuki after defeating the unforgivable Itachi?" Kiba cut in. Sakuras green gaze remained on Naruto, as if asking the same question._

_"That's not how it went down..What really happened-"_

_"Naruto." Kakashis warning tone sounded behind him. Naruto paused, remembering that Kakashi had told him about what Madara had said. _

_Everyones eyes widened slightly at Kakashis abrupt action._

_"It doesn't matter, even if there's no promise between us anymore Sakura-chan. I personally want to save Sasuke."_

_Sakura hissed before turning quickly on the heels of her nin boots, "Forget it. I'm going back!" _

_"Lets go. Kiba, Lee, Sai." She called to the small band of shinobi that had accompanied her on her journey. Following her, the three men turned and began to leave._

_Watching her retreating back, Naruto heaved a heavy sigh._

* * *

><p>It was all so bittersweet, wasn't it? The girl he had loved madly from the start had confessed her love for him.<p>

But it was a lie. A terrible, blantly apparent lie. As much as it pained him, and as much as he wished other wise, the blonde knew for a fact that Sakura wasn't his for the taking. Dispite the fact that he would swim across the ocean for her, and endure hell for the rest of his like just to see her smile, it just wasn't happening. He wasn't a fool to her feelings. He was completely aware to the way her gorgeous facial features would change whenever the Avengers name was mentioned.

Although, there was a time when Naruto had thought that perhaps the pinkette was within his determined grasp. This was immediately shot down when they later encountered the Uchiha at Orochimarus previous base. He wasn't ignorant to the way Sasukes orbs traced over her, and took in her every feature that day. He had witnessed Sasukes facade fall slightly when he realized that the simpering Sakura had died on that bench that memorable night. She was now an elite kunochi of Konoha, and a down right deadly force to be reckoned with.

Growling to himself, he yelled over his shoulder to the shinobi behind him, "How many times to I have to fucking say it? Speed up."

"Oi Naruto don't get so damn fussy!" Kiba grunted.

"It's your damn fault she's by _her_ fucking self, looking for _him_." He shot back at the tracker, not even bothering to turn around. Kiba was smart enough to know to keep his mouth shut. However, he didn't agree that it was his fault that he, Lee, and Sai had all been knocked out whilst Sakura made her run for Sasuke. It was understandable for the blonde to be upset, but for him to be down right livid wasn't something even his sensei had expected. Letting out a sigh, Kiba lifted his head and stared at the setting sun.

If the medic were to cross paths with Sasuke, there was no doubt in his mind that blood would be shed.

Odds were against Sakura.


	2. Fields without flowers

The guilt of knocking Lee, Sai, and Kiba out when they were simply trying to aid her was beginning to creep like fog into her quickly working mind. Surpressing the devastating thought, Sakura fueled chakra into her feet and zoomed threw the forest towards her destination

_'Kiba-san, where exactly is Sasuke?'_

_'Facing directly north at 2 o'clock, up on kilometer.'_

Deciding travel by trees would be quicker, the small woman propelled herself to the canopy overhead, before speeding up again.

_**Sasuke..when did I fall in love with you? Back in those days, I was just infatuated with how cool you were.**_

She sighed as her childhood memories began to play just behind her spring green eyes.

_"I'm in love!" she proclaimed, running to her friends, "can you guess with who?"_

_"Keep it short. And don't say its Sasuke."_

_The toddler Haruno squeeked, "How did you know?"_

_**Then you became my team mate..**_

The beloved memory of Team 7's birth dominated her mind. She remembered it like it was yesterday. She remembered Kakashi requested each fresh new pupil to state their name and something they liked.

She exhaled deeply. Had she really been so naive?

_"I'm Haruno Sakura! What I like..I mean who I like is..my future dream is.." She was gushing at Sasuke and squeeling like an insane fangirl._

_**Team 7..**_

_**"**__Your assignment for today is to take these bells away from me by noon," Kakashi waved two bells infront of his face that were laced by a tiny piece of thread. As if to second the copy nin, the bells rang lightly. "Those who can't do it won't get lunch."_

Her brain flashed to the results of she and Sasuke recieving lunch and Naruto ending up tied up to a wooden pillar.

_Noticing the blondes stomach growl, the only Uchiha held his banto up to him. "Here,"_

_Sakuras emerald orbs opened slightly. "H-hey Sasuke, sensei just said-"_

_"It's okay, there's no sign of him now," His cool voice cut in, "In the afternoon, the three of us will go and get the bells. It'll be trouble if he becomes a hindrance to me so.."_

_Naruto smiled bashfully as the pinkette held her banto up to him aswell._

_Surprising the living daylights out of the new team, Kakashi appeared in a puff of violent smoke._

_"N-Nani?" Naruto exclaimed, frantically jerking against the ropes that bound him in his place._

_"You guys!" Kakashi was hovering over the trio, "You pass!" His single visible eye crinkled at the ends as he smiled brightly._

_"W-we passed?" Sakura asked, flinching away from her bipolar teacher, "Why?" She questioned, suddenly suspicious._

_"A ninja must see through deception." The still smiling Kakashi replied,"In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum. But those who abandon their friends are worse than scum."_

_**'Being team mates didn't change me..I was still hopelessly in love with the cool Sasuke..'**_

She thought, her mind wrapping around a memory of the two of them traveling in the trees together during one of their first missions.

_**'Just staring at his handsome profile was enough for me. I never gave a thought to who was really behind that pensive face.'**_

Her brain transitioned to the instance in the chunin exams when Sasuke had recieved his infamous cursed seal.

_Sasuke gripped his neck where Orochimaru had bit it, and fell to his knees. "You! What did you do to Sasuke-kun?" _

_Sinking eerily into the forest floor, the oddity replied "I gave him a parting gift."_

_Sakura gasped as she rushed to the Uchihas side, and fell on her knees before him._

_"S-Sasuke-kun? Hang on Sasuke!" She could feel the tears threatening to fall. "Please!" She lifted his hand and gripped it within her own, heart sinking at his pained expression. _

_**'But..'**_

_"At last, I understand I'm an avenger." A dark purple aura was surrounding Sasuke as fire-like marks began to spread across his face. _

_"With the path i'm on, I must acquire power at any price, even if it means being consumed by evil."_

Sakuras expression darkened.

_Sasuke attacked the sound nin who had hurt Sakura, and broke both of his arms behind his back. Turning to the last remaining of the sound nins team, _

_he hissed "Youre the only one left. Make it a little more fun for me."_

_With that, he began to walk towards the shaking nin._

_Sakura couldn't take it anymore._

_Jumping up from her position beside Sasuke, she ignored her bruised arms and aching legs, and ran towards him. _

_"Stop!" She screamed, hugging him from behind and crushing her swelled cheek into his back. "Stop it! Please.." She whispered. Slowly, the fire like symbols that had engulfed his body began to sink back into the odd markings on his neck._

She sighed at the painful piece of Sasuke that had remained dormant in her mind.

_"Don't say anything about this bruise." He ordered smoothly, holding her wrist within his grasp. "Why are you pretending to be tough? I don't want to watch you suffer all the time anymore! To me you are.."_

_His gaze hardened as he cut her off. "This has nothing to do with you. Mind your own business."_

The pinkette hissed. She launched herself onto the next tree violently.

_"Sasuke-kun!" The girl yelled, wrapping her clammy arms around the bed ridden Uchiha. He simply looked at her, and allowed her to do so._

_**'The shadow that you carried..When I finally noticed, it was too late.'**_

_"N-nani?" _

_"Fight me right now." Sasuke replied curtly._

_Sakuras jaw dropped._

_"This is perfect. I was just thinking I wanted to fight you." The blonde shot back, meeting Sasukes dangerous eyes._

The medic pressed even more chakra into her limbs as she moved even faster now.

_"Damn it!" Sasuke hissed, gripping his wrist as his chidori formed. He dived towards Naruto who had his rasengan in hand, and ready._

_"Stop it!" She screamed, running as the two picked up momentum, "Stop it! Both of you!" Tears were streaming down her adolecent face._

_Unexpectantly, Kakashi grapped both boys wrists and veered them away from each other. As well as the now unharmed Sakura. _

_Flash stepping to Sasuke, their sensei gave him a stern look. "That Chidori you used was slightly bigger then one you'd direct at a comrade from the same villiage. _

_Were you thinking of killing Naruto?"_

Noticing the trees were becoming sparse, Sakura quickly leaped down to the forest floor and continued running.

_**'Naruto knew..he knew about your shadow.'**_

_"Sakura-chan..don't interfere.." _

_**'Before I knew it, Naruto had matured and was standing face to face with you. I was the one left behind, yet I didn't change.'**_

_"I'm not the same as you." He replied, not even turning around to face her. "I'm traveling on a path the rest of you can't follow."_

_"I love you so much, Sasuke!" She screamed, blurred vision bore into the backpack that rested on his shoulders. "If you stay with me, I won't let you regret it, no matter what! Everyday will be fun, and we'll be happy! I'll even help you get revenge! I'll make it happen somehow, I promise you! So please... Stay here with me. And if you cant.._

_If you can't, then take me with you!" _

_she lowered her head and let her tears fall like rain onto the cement below her._

_"Youre still annoying." She lifted her head to see his handsome profile was looking at her now._

_In an instant, he wasn't there anymore. She felt his presence behind her._

_"Sakura.." She held her breathe when he said her name. "Arigato."_

_Then everything went black._

Kibas directions on where the avenger would be suddenly knocked Sakura out of her wandering thoughts. _Facing directly north at 2 o'clock, up on kilometer. _

She was almost there.

* * *

><p>The wind was blowing wickedly, causing Madaras cloak and Sasukes loose garments to billow faintly to the left. The Uchiha smirked from where he was perched at the sight beneath him.<p>

Danzou was dead.

"That was a close call," Madara chirped, obviously referring to when the elder had used his deadly '_Reverse tentagram sealing' _technique, and nearly killed both men now

gazing down at his corpse, "That was the Collateral Damage Sealing jutsu. He couldve dragged you inside his corpse and sealed you inside. He probably set it up to activate at the moment of his death." The cloaked man explained.

Sasuke simply nodded, then his eyes focussed on the hawk that flew over the pair.

"We'll head for the hidden Leaf next," He murmured, eyes still on the soaring bird.

"The hidden leaf, huh?" Madara jumped down to Danzous corpse in one fluid movement. "I'm taking his eye,"

He declared, before adressing the Uchiha once more. "Sasuke, don't be hasty. Go back to the hideout and rest. You used up too much of your visual powers.

Eventually you won't be able to keep it up. Your eye is losing its light. What can you do by yourself now? Patience is necessary to reach ones goal. "

Sasuke simply met the mans single crimson eye, and watched as he retrieved Danzous valuable eye.

"Sasuke," Madara looked up at the younger Uchiha. "I'm gong to give you a bit of advice." He turned his head towards Karin, who was injured and bloody

only feet away from him. "If you don't need that woman, make sure you finish her off. She knows too much about us."

" 'Us'? When did I join you?" Sasuke cut in smoothly.

"Well, nevermind. We'll meet again." Madara muttered before being sucked into a portal that he himself had only just made.

Leaping down from the bridge, Sasuke began to make his way to Karin. She was whimpering and had suffered a high number of fatal wounds.

Blood trickled from her mouth as she tried her best to breathe.

Her eyes shot open when she heard the low approach of foot falls.

"Later." Sasuke smirked down at her. Raising his hand, Karin flinched when the noise that only Sasukes chidori produced reached her ears.

She didn't have to ask what his intentions were.

This really was the end for her, wasn't it? She stared at Sasukes hardened face.

In all the months that she had accompanied the devilishly handsome man infront of her, never once had she seen any other expression other then the one that was staring down at her. So expressionless. Like a grand field without flowers.

_'I wish I couldve seen him smile..atleast once..'_

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

Said man visibly tensed, and his chidori dissapeared with seconds noticed. His bloodied eyes widened slightly, and his eyebrows rose.

_'Guess he does have flowers..' _She inwardly mused.

* * *

><p>"Kiba-san. How much further is it?" Yamato questioned, turning to the tracker.<p>

"We should be there in about five minutes."

Naruto didn't say anything, but only motioned for them to go further.

He couldn't bare the thought of losing her.

* * *

><p>AN: Poor Naruto. D; Read/review for more!


	3. Tell me it's not true

For a millisecond. Only for a millisecond did Karin witness Sasukes exterior fluctuate.

Only for a fraction of a second did his chakra quaver.

Then his emotionless wall was back up.

Karins glossed eyes narrowed slightly.

Chidori dissipated into thin air, and the Uchiha dropped his arm to his side before turning to face the feminine voice that had unknowingly saved Karins life.

In a swift, fluid movement Sakura leaped over the crater that Danzou had left in his wake.

_'Who..who is she?'_ Karin stared at the pink haired woman who was only yards away from she and Sasuke.

"Sakura."

Fiery emerald orbs didn't even flicker when he spoke her name in an effortless, unruffled manner. Her name seemed to linger in his mouth for a second, and his expert eyes looked her over. She was proud of herself. If the Chidori wielder had even uttered something in a tone so velvet years ago, she'd practically have orgasmed.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to join you. I'm abandoning Konoha," Her bold gaze met his slightly curious one.

_'She's an old team mate..?'_ Karins vision was blurred, but she could see a look of obvious determination adorned the pinkettes gorgeous features.

"What's in it for me if you come along? What are you plotting?" His tone had hardened and smoothed into what it usually was.

"I'm not plotting anything," She immediately shot back, "Ive been regretting not going with you ever since the day you left the Hidden Leaf!"

Sasukes obsidian gaze narrowed slightly.

"Please, I'll do whatever you want! I don't want to have anymore regrets!"

Sakura was proud of herself for not hesitating. The Uchihas powerful aura was all the information she needed. He wasn't the Sasuke she had encountered months ago at Orochimarus base. Back then he had been a dangerous opponent, but now he was down right _savage_. Being within such close proximity to him was like standing on top of a mountain during a severe thunderstorm. It was awe-inspiring but frightening beyond belief as well.

"And do you know what I want?"

"I don't care. I'll do whatever you ask!" She countered.

"I want to destroy Konoha."

Sakura remained unflustered at the mortifying words that had just left his mouth.

_Don't mess up._

"Will you really be able to destroy the Hidden Leaf for me?" He was daring her.

Sakura nodded lightly before adding quickly, "Yes. If you asked me to."

"Then prove it," He paused and motioned to the red haired woman who lay bleeding beside him.

"Finish her off. Then I'll believe you."

Sakura nodded a second time and withdrew a kunai from her cloak. "Who is she?"

"A member of the group Taka, of which I founded." Sakura began to walk towards the Uchiha and the slowly fading woman,

"As you can see, she's useless." He paused before continuing,

"Sakura, youre a medical ninja right? You can replace her. This will all work out just fine."

Sasuke watched with suspicious orbs as she kneeled at Karins side, and slowly began to inspect the girls wounds. They were fatal, but not yet deadly. She had suffered a small ammount of blood loss of which could easily be restored with rest.

"Well Sakura? You can't do it?"

Removing her cloak and unbuttoning her pouch only to place it infront of her, Sakura responded. "I'm able to heal her," She retrieved a small bottle from her pack and set it on the cold cement her legs had contact with. "Your team has better chances if they have two medical ninja."

Sasuke raised one perfect raven eyebrow at the sight before him. Judging by Karins wounds, they were obviously bad. He was no idiot when it came to the limits of a mednin. If she was saying she could heal Karin in such a nonchalant tone, then she must be one of the elites in the medical foodchain. How amusing. The worthless member of his former team had finally decided to improve herself.

"You're able?"

"Hai," She began, as she contunued re-checking Karins vitals. "I was trained under Tsunade herself." Sakura inwardly threw a sadistic little party at the fact that she had purposefully removed the instinctive suffix that she always pinned to her dear senseis name. If she had forgotten, and unknowingly added the honorable add-on, Sasuke would have definitely doubted her loyalty. She inwardly scoffed. Odds are he wouldve tied her to the monsterous oak that was shielding the trio from the suns radiant rays, and stabbed her to death.

_"Your team has better chances if they have two medical ninja."_

"Heal her."

Sakura lifted the bloodied girl, and allowed her head to rest on her arm, as green chakra oozed from her pale fingertips, and entered the redheads bruised body.

Karin closed her eyes, allowing the pain to be sucked out of her aching body.

Onyx orbs never left Sakuras quietly working form.

His team did have a better chance of success with an extra medical ninja, but if the Pinkette proved herself to be of higher value then Karin, then the redhead would without a doubt be deleted from Team Taka. The same rule applied vise-versa. The last thing the Uchiha needed was an overly annoying kunoichi clinging to him constantly and getting in the way of things. His attention focused back to Sakuras expertise movements. She seemed to know exactly what she was doing.

_Where was the little genin who had professed her love for him years ago?_

* * *

><p>"We're almost there." Kakashi murmured, "I can sense..I can sense their chakras."<p>

Kakashi adressed the rest of the group as he began, louder this time. "Everyone. They're just beyond this clearing. Keep your guard up. And don't," He sped up to Naruto to give him a stern look. "do anything on impulse." He was able to finish just before the blonde charged across the spacious field that seperated the small group of Shinobi from his rival, and the girl he'd trade anything for.

_Sakura-chan.._

Naruto ran threw the thick grass almost violently.

_What were you thinking?_

* * *

><p>"I healed the majority of your wounds," Sakura began, as Karin sat up. "Here," She had retrived the small bottle that sat beside her. "You were poisoned. It's not fatal, but it's still something that can't simply be looked over. This is an antidote. It doesn't taste good but it'll cure the poison." She slid the small bottle over to Karin and watched with slight amusement as the woman opened the small piece of glass only to sniff at it. Sakura smiled, "It's not going to kill you, I promise." Narrowing her crimson eyes, Karin opened her mouth and cringed when the bottles contents made contact with her tongue. Reaching into her medical kit once more, Sakura handed Karin a water cantine as to chase the vile taste that had made its way into her mouth. Almost greedily, the redhaired woman snatched the cantine from Sakura and chugged it.<p>

Sakura stood up and fastened her pouch back to her skirt, and brushed off whatever dirt may have clung to her thighs.

Karin watched the girl as she continued to take advantage of the cantine.

Bright pink hair. Porcelain blemish free skin. Large glistening emerald eyes. This girl was like the walking embodiment of spring. Karin set the cantine down and stood up aswell, flexing her muscles and bending her digits. Her chakra was the warmest one the tracker had ever felt aswell. Which only added to her proof of this-girl-is-spring-in-a-body list.

Her eyes passed the healer and set themselves on her team leader.

Hissing inwardly, she questioned how long he had been staring at the abnormally warm petite konoha nin. Jealousy rose in her throat when she realized his eyes hadn't wavered away from her since she'd arrived. Infact, he was _still_ staring at her. Following Sasukes eyes, she watched the girl aswell, as if to test and see if she were doing anything that Sasuke might have found suspicious.

Slightly irritated when she noted the girl was simply checking the straps on the fabric of her leather boots, Karin fought off the urge to scream.

Who the hell was this little shit, and what the hell did she think she was doing letting _HER _Sasuke-kun watch her so damn intently!

Said man tensed, and flash stepped infront of the two kunochi. Sakura blinked a couple times, as did Karin. Sasukes eyes narrowed as he stared at the clearing that was on the opposite side of the large oak tree as the bridge he had left in ruins.

"Nani? Sasuke-kun? What's happening? Sasuke-kun? Sasuke-ku-!" Karin began, only to be cut off by Sasukes outstretched hand, which warned her to stop. Sakura cringed as a sense of deja vu washed over her.

Onyx orbs slowly turned red as he let out an audible hiss.

And then Sakura saw it. Her gaze followed Sasukes, and she found herself watching Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, Kiba, Yamato, and Lee all make their way out of the thick grass of the clearing.

She swallowed all the salivia that had accumulated in her throat.

Even from a good number of yards away, she could see Narutos eyes had taken on a rusty shade, and his pupils had the charecteristics of a fox.

"Sasuke!" He screamed, he sounded completely furious. Sakura swallowed again.

This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all. She'd assumed that Yamato, Kakashi, and Naruto would be far too preoccupied with the three men she'd left unconscious to have enough time to find her. She inwardly kicked herself. _Of course_ Kakashi would suspect something, knowing her better than most. He knew she wasn't the type to take Narutos decline to stop running after Sasuke so softly. He knew how damn stubborn and headstrong she was, granted it was something else she had picked up from her shishou. _Of course_ Kakashi had suspected something. _Of course_ he proceeded to inform Naruto. _Of course_ the blonde flew in whatever direction she may have been. How could it be a shock? She ground her molars together. How utterly foolish of her.

"What do you want?"

The small group of Shinobi had walked closer to the trio, and were now only a handful of yards away from them.

_'This boys chakra..' _Karin thought, _'even from this distance..it's like it's dominating everyone elses..'_

Sakuras gaze fell. She couldn't look at Naruto. Not like this. He didn't know what was really happening. To him, all he saw was a traitor.

Eyeing Sasuke from the corner of her eye, she mused. _Not like I can tell him now anyways._

If she _did_ reveal the real reason for her being with the Uchiha at the moment, she didn't doubt that he'd kill her. No, she was stronger then that. He would _attempt_ to kill her. Jade flickered over Narutos flustered form. Obviously he'd attack her dear team mate aswell.

"Give Sakura-chan back you fucking bastard," He seethed. "I'm not letting you take her away from me."

"Take her?" Sasuke chuckled darkly, "She wasn't ever yours to begin with."

Green eyes widened as she lifted her head once more only to have her vision blocked by the back of Sasukes profile.

When had he stepped directly infront of her?

"You fucking bastard!" Naruto screamed.

_'Please don't charge. please don't please don't please do-'_

Sasuke abruptly pulled the petite girl out from behind him, and wrapped one muscular arm around her waste as he pressed her tiny body to his chest. Using his free hand, he withdrew Kusanagi and held it only inches away from Sakuras exposed throat. All in one swift, fluid movement.

The six shinobi before the three nukenins all held expressions of sheer horror.

"Sasuke, don't!" Kakashi quickly cut in, his single eye locked on Sasukes infamous sword.

Sakura fought off the tears that were threatening to fall when her eyes met Narutos.

Never once had she ever seen his ultramarine eyes fall victim to so many emotions.

"She is here on her own, free will." Sasuke set his chin on Sakuras shoulder, and bore his obsidean orbs into Narutos saphire ones as he continued. "I have no intentions of giving her _back_," He practically hissed the last part.

"You fucking bastard.." Naruto was shaking. "Get your god damned hands off of her! Don't fucking touch her like that!"

Sasuke cackled lightly against Sakuras throat, causing her to blush as his hot breath came into contact with her skin.

"Why, Naruto?" She could practically here the smirk in his tone as he continued to mock the jinchuriki. "Does it bother you?" Slowly, his pearly whites nipped at Sakuras neck. "Does it _bother_ you, _Naruto_?"

He breathed against her neck as he continued to trace small bites along the rosette.

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut, and bit her bottom lip. She could hardly call what Sasuke was doing intimate.

He was branding her.

Infront of Naruto.

Why?

Because it hurt him.

He was entertained by the visible pain it inflicted on his long time rival.

_Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. _

_Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. _

_Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry._

_ Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. _

_Don't cry. Don't cry-_

"Tell them, Sakura." Sasuke exhaled on her neck. "Tell him how you chose_ me _over _him_." Then, in a whisper so only she could hear, he murmured into the shell of her ear, "Or i'll cut him like a _fish_."

She couldn't even bare to imagine Narutos current expression. She couldn't.

Lightly tracing circles on Sakuras hip, Sasuke ordered again. "Tell them, _Sakura_."

"Sakura-chan.."

She forced her eyes open when Narutos broken voice met her ears.

"Tell me it's not true." His tone was barely a whisper, as he stared into her now watery emerald orbs.

"Sakura-chan, please.." He sounded so desperate.

She couldn't speak.

She couldn't tell him what he wanted to hear.

To him, she had betrayed him.

In the most _painful_ of circumstances.

"Sakura-chan.."

"I..I'm sorry-"

"**Tell me it's not fucking true Sakura-chan**!" He roared, throwing himself onto his knees before her.

His hands fisted his hair as he continued to scream. "She belongs in Konoha, Sasuke. With me. And everyone else." Sakuras sadened expression quickly twisted as Narutos figure enguled itself with bubbily, violent orange chakra.

"Like I said," Sasuke replied cooly, unaffected by Narutos malicious appearance. "I have no intentions of giving her back."

Sakura bit her lower lip even harder.

Before she could register anything else, her vision became blurred.

Much to her struggling dismay, everything turned black.

**QUE CLIFFHANGER~**

* * *

><p>An: c: Super duper long chappy. I'll update again soon! Read/review and keep the feedback coming you guys!


	4. Rain

_Distance._

_- the extent or amount of space between two things_

The seemingly endless, oddly patterned lavender corridor began to bleed into something brighter, just at the endpoint of jaded vision.

_We're so close._

Ignoring her yielding team mates, Sakura darted forward towards the shimmering light at the end of the hallway. Her legs were moving at a speed that she herself hadn't ever witnessed them carry her at before. Ignoring the tight aching pain in her arm, she focused fully on the now closer light.

.

.

So close.

So _close._

_._

_._

Gradually, she met the light. The passage pooled out, proving to be a monsterous crater full of ruptured stones that held the same patterns as the corridor she'd escaped only moments before. Taking in the radiant sunshine on her bare skin, she allowed it to revive her previously chilled nerves.

Coming to her senses, she spotted the deciever.

In a single liquid movement, she was holding the paled ninja by his ROOT uniforms colar.

Overcome with agitation, she allowed her infamous anger to get the better of her. "Just what the fucking hell are you up to Sai?" She accused, jerking him henceforth as her tone began to rise, "We're sick of your lies, what are you-?"

She didn't get to finish.  
>She stopped.<p>

Everything stopped.

Air constricted her lungs from breathing properly. Despite this, her core was pumping at an alarmingly increasing rate. Her nerves were struck. She couldn't move. She couldn't feel the soft breeze that she assumed was causing Sais choppy hair to shift slightly.

Lips trembling, eyes widened, she turned to the cause of her other worldly actions.

.

.

"Sakura."

.

.

That voice.

Astonished green eyes traced along the figure of someone she once knew. Someone she wished she still knew. Someone she had fallen in love with, at a time that now felt like a previous life. Someone who had caused an oceans worth of tears. Someone who had crushed her dreams, broken her heart, and above all else.

_Killed her_.

He was here. He was before her. He was gracing her bewildered eyes with his presence. This wasn't an illusion of her scarred conciousness. This was him. He was here. In the _flesh_.

Her eyes finally met his. Emerald bore into the endless paired abysses of black that had haunted her dreams for three continuous years.

"Sasuke.."

_So close._

_._

_._

She woke with a start.

* * *

><p>Rain.<p>

To Kakashi Hatake, it symbolized cleansing. If mother nature could reward every blade of grass, every tree, and every flower with her refreshing downpours after months of drought, then maybe he could undo the regretful actions he had completed. Perhaps a man like himself could be forgiven for the incorrect doings he had comitted in his life. Maybe there was still hope for him to redeem himself. Possibly.

The clouds water on his calloused skin was like forgivness for tearing into so many other beings. So naturally, he enjoyed it. It was usually something that perked the copynins sluggish week-long vacations when he wasn't on-call with some onerous mission. Simply indulging himself in the gentle precepitation was the singular action that kept him within the lines. The lines that had seemed to thin drastically over the years.

To Kakashi Hatake, the small gesture of pleasure that he recieved from the land in droplets was nearly intoxicating.

But not today.

When a calming rain rolled in, he made no effort to leave his appartment. Instead he observed the sky bleed from a window. Knowing eyes watched as a single bead rolled down the glass of his portal to the outside world.

Today was not a good day.

For today, Hatake Kakashi could not enjoy the rain. He honestly didn't know when he'd be able to enjoy something so simple ever again.

Pondering to years back when he had first layed his single sooty eye on the trio that was now Team 7, he never once imagined that majority of their group would be consumed by the plague of darkness. Never once did he even assume it.

He missed the simple days, really. The three children whose innocent faces convinced him there was still a sense of good in this blood-stained world, were long gone. One was the target to a deadly organization, and the other two-

..the other two..

In one of the most painful situations of his life, Kakashi witnessed yet another one of his beloved students make the bingo books, and be claimed a treacherous nukenin whom betrayed their village.

He had failed as a sensei.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

When one finds themselves waking in an unfamiliar bed, surrounded by unfamiliar objects, in an unfamiliar place, they normally allow their surprise to subside before they make the area familiar.

However, Haruno Sakura wasn't at all normal.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Read/Review!**

**The next chapter is being created as youre reading this. Enjoy!**


	5. Myself

"Just why exactly are we with Akatsuki again?"

Making a curt noise of something like annoyance, frustration, and irritation all molded into a single sound, Sasuke hissed shortly. "Need I explain myself to you again?"

Deciding the obvious rhetorical question sounded far too much like a warning, the usually boisterous Suigestsu chose to leave his questioning at that.

Sure, the Uchiha had explained everything, but it didn't seem crystal clear. If even the missing mist nukenin was suspecting some hidden reason for their alliance with the weird Cloaked Organization, then perhaps his fellow Taka team mates had aswell?

Figuring Karin hung with intoxication onto every unit of speech that passed through their leaders mouth, odds are she didn't need an explanation as to the situation. He figured she didn't care too much about it either. Anything that her little Sasuke ordered, she'd happily ablige. Inwardly cringing at the tone her voice set itself at when she addressed the prodigy, Suigetsu seriously wondered how the damned man hadn't killed her yet. Kami knows he would have.

And Juugo? The mere fact that the towerous man was only half sane was enough rationality to not question him.

Propping his sandaled feet onto the small coffee table before him, and sinking further into the couch he had positioned himself on, Suigetsu thanked the gods that Akatsukis base was atleast comfortably -if not elaborately- furneshed. It made camping out here for the mean time that much easier without a proper explanation as to the spontanious alliance Hawk had formed with the infamous Organization.

Literally, the whole buddy-buddy between teams thing left Suigetsu still a bit shocked. The Chidori weilder hadn't even informed them that their unit was even on good measure with Akatsuki. Sneering slightly at the memory of Sasuke not being very fond of his older brother -_whom might he add was an Akatsuki member- _the mistnin exhaled deeply, and set his fuchsia gaze on the raven haired man sitting across from him. The little snake probably held himself to _too_ high of _standard_s to inform his _oh so loyal _team on what they were currently fucking doing. Damned Uchiha. Was it really that hard to, oh I don't know, run things by his unit instead of having them show up at fucking _Akatsukis_ base, without a damned clue as to why?

He snorted.

_Team. Unit._

More like henchmen. Or minions. Would the word slaves be appropriate for this situation? Perhaps puppet would be. Or something else that was degrating and along those lines.

Deciding to close the mental tab on 'synonyms for being Sasukes little bitches', Suigetsu wordlessly arose, and began to make his way to his fresh new quarters.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Bolting up immediately as if some high level lightning element jutsu had zapped her back into conciousness, the previously slumbering rosette allowed her oversized viridian orbs to dash around the space she currently occupied. She was in a somewhat spacious room, that was very scarcely decorated. With the exception of the queen bed she found herself sitting up in, the light blue chair to her left, and the small table that sat parallel to it, the range of space could be regarded as completely _naked_ by all lavish means.

Her mind began to bombard itself with questioning, _where was she, how did she get there, ect- _

When her heart had faltered suddenly in her chest. Magenta colored lips hung parcially agape, and large green eyes widened as she inwardly answered herself.

_She had nearly forgotten._

Her mind began to swim with images of a devastated looking Naruto screaming pleas as tears streamed down his heart-broken face.

She felt terrible beyond comprehension. She promised her beloved team mate that she wouldn't ever leave. That she was always going to be there. She swore to repay him for the years he had spent guiding her out of the dark with that dashing smile of his. She told him that she wasn't ever going to lie to, or decieve him. She convinced him she wasn't going to _ever, ever, ever _under any circumstances leave the warmth of his side.

Sinking back into the bland sheets of the bed, she squeezed her eyes shut.

She betrayed him. Backstabbed him. Played Judas. Broken her promises, aswell as his trust. She'd bitten the hand that had so generously fed her, she'd-

Sakura bit her ample lower lip and successfully bruised it once the internal circumstances she'd just seezed began to uncloud themselves.

_**She had abandoned him.**_

Blood slowly began to trickle down from her mouth, onto her chin. Quietly staining her pearly whites in the process.

_No, _she inwardly hissed. _This is for his own damn good. I'm not watching from the sidelines anymore. _She insisted, a new determination beginning to peak. _He isn't going to be putting himself in unecissary danger anymore over something that wasn't his full responsibility to begin with. I can't allow it anymore. I can't. I..I __**wont. **__I'm going to do this. For Naruto. I'm going to bring Sasuke back. _

_Myself._

Exhaling whatever breath she had subconciously held, Sakuras eyes shot open to stare at the tasteless cream colored ceiling above her. Maybe the whole confession ordeal that had taken place before her running off with the _oh so darling Uchiha_, had gone completely uneeded. Wincing slightly, she heaved a heavy sigh before turning onto her side.

She hadn't been lying.

Maybe it was the way he never failed to produce a smile on her face, or make her feel more than enough. Perhaps it had been the fact that she was able completely engulf herself in the simplicity that was his world, and been able to call herself happy. It could have _possibly_ been the way his icy eyes, tanned skin, and muscular figure had put her stomach in uneasy knots. Either which way, she had developed feelings for the man that was Uzumaki Naruto. She was well aware that her feelings weren't just some hollow crush.

But telling him she _loved _him?

She turned back again, looking at the ceiling.

That part had been a sad, sad lie.

.

.

* * *

><p>Working on the next chappie! Readreview please! c:


	6. First impression

**SORRY FOR UPDATING SO LATE! I will update this story every Thursday. c: **

**WARNING: This story WILL contain Karin bashing. If you're not a Karin fan, don't read.**

* * *

><p>Swinging her legs over the side of comforted bed, Sakura decided she had spent enough time contemplating Narutos feelings, aswell as her beloved shishous, her senseis, and her companions. What was done, was done. She couldn't change anything now, and if she even attempted to, so much would be put to waste. The best thing for her to do right now would be to literally and figuratively pick up the pieces of herself, and try to get as much information about Sasukes team as possible.<p>

She sighed and ran her delicate fingers through her coral mane.

Despite the fact that as far as he knew she was still _blindly in love _with him, Sasuke seemed vaguely suspicious of her intentions. She loosely based this off of the fact that his deep-set eyes continuously narrowed at her petite form during their little run in earlier. This shouldn't have surprised her. Even when the Sasuke _had_ been her comrad at the tender age of twelve, the pinkette even then was known for her undying love for Konagakure.. amongst _**other **_things. Knowing the Uchiha, he'd taken this into consideration. He was an _asshole_, a _jerk_, a _douche_- well the bottom line was that he wasn't at all stupid. Hell, the prodigy wasn't anything short of sheer _genuis_. Browsing through his testing files when the fifth was busy, had proved that.

Meaning she'd have to be extra cautious. Gain his trust, aswell as his teams. And prove herself to be of value to them. She was an astounding medical ninja, that was a fact. Having recieved praise from every Kage that was presently in rule, -including the Tsuchikage, much to her shishous disdain- and having even been _personally_ requested to aid the Kazekage when he was unlawfully poisoned, she could uncondesendingly say she had surpassed Tsunade in healing techniques and abilities. She was one of -if not- the greatest medical personal in the Shinobi world. That _had_ to come of some use to the Uchiha, right?

Tracing her toes in circles across the surprisingly soft carpet that blanketed the floor, she decided that in order to do those things, it'd take time, which meant she'd have to be patient. Which was something Haruno Sakura was so obviously _**not**__._

Bright ocean stained eyes that hung above a heartbreaking grin began to form within her mind again. She'd have to be patient. For Narutos sake..

Fully standing up now, she decided to do some snooping. Afterall, she _was_ a member of Taka, wasn't she? She _should_ be allowed to step out of (what she was assuming were) her quarters, and obtain some fresh air. Her mind put an unecissary ammount of ephasize around the word _'should'_.

And if not?

She smirked.

She wasn't capable of patience, but Kami knew she was more then capable of _lying._

* * *

><p>Stupid bitch.<em> How dare <em>she allow Sasuke-kun to touch her in such..such a _manner!_

Images of HER Sasuke-kun wrapping his arms around that little kunoichis waist, and cascading his tongue along her porcelain skin began to plague Karins mind once more.

She clenched her fists. _How fucking dare she._

Stupid little pink haired, freaky eyed, short, fragile_ little_-

"Karin,"

Said crimson haired tracker was already pissed. Being interrupted from her inner rantings about being pissed, only made her more-..well, pissed.

Karins former mood: Angry.

Karins present mood: Livid.

Whipping her head around at a break neck speed, she glared daggers into the chest of the man she so dearly despised.

"What the hell do you want Suigetsu?" She hissed, every syllable dripping with venom.

Stepping back from Karins sitting position on the kitchens counter, Suigetsu waved his arms infront of his pale face in a commical manner. "Whoa, calm down. I was just going to ask you if you knew what the sleeping arrangements might be," Her deadly gaze didn't waver. "No need to kill me, Jeez." Damn bipolar bitch. Was she on her period or something?

"How the hell am_ I _supposed to know?" She raised her tone, "What the hell do I look like? Akatsukis ground keeper to you?" She barked, now toe to toe with the irritating mist nukenin. She _**really**_ wasn't in the mood.

Suigetsus lavender globes narrowed as he glared unflinchingly at the woman who -he mused- was within punching distance of him. He returned her ghastly stare, gaze never faltering.

"Actually," Suigetsu grinned widely, taking the former warden by surprise.

"I think you look like a fat ugly bitch."

Karins previously heated expression flashed to one of complete bewilderment. Unfortunetly for the still ethusiastically smiling Suigetsu, it quickly turned vile once more.

3

2

1

_**"WHAT?"**_

Karins previous mood: Livid.

Karins current mood: Outraged.

Not giving the swordsmen a chance to answer her rhetorical question, the tracker jutted her leg forward into what was supposed to be his calf, only to recieve nothing but air. Growling curses towards Suigetsu's speed, Karin lost her footing and fell flat on the rooms tiled floor.

"Get the hell out of my sight you fucking idiot!" she seethed, raising herself.

Suigetsu laughed a throaty laugh, set his elbow on the counter top and allowed his head to rest within his hand, he then smirked charmingly at the clumsy woman, despite the situation. "I'm not the one who just fell flat on their ass, Mrs. _Idiot_." Suigetsu raised a plum he had snatched from a basket only moments before, and brought it to his mouth. Fully ignoring the swords that were being glared in his direction in a nonchalant manner.

"How'd your pelvic bone not crack?" Taking his attention off of the fruit, the mistnin rested his violet orbs on Karins form. "You don't even have an ass to fall on."

_**Oh hell no.**_

Karin screamed something incoherent in an extremely menacing, shrill voice. Pushing whatever mannerisms she had been tought aside, she lunged for the annoying shark-like man. Expecting for her clawing fingers to come within contact of Suigetsus skin, she was dissapointed, aswell as shocked when she found herself hoisted into mid-air.

Karin felt large rough hands set her down when a smooth voice reached her burning ears.

"Are you both alright? I heard screaming."

"We're alright," Suigetsu chirped, "Karins just having her monthly-"

"Fuck you." Said woman hissed at Suigetsu, cutting him off. She then whipped around on her heel, and faced the man who had halted her assault. "Don't ever touch me again, Juugo." She royally spat before returning to her former position sitting on the counter.

"My apollogies," Juugo smiled. Suigetsu laughed. How the fiery haired, much bulkier man could withstand Karins sheer _bitchiness_ without complaint, was completely beyond his understanding.

Karin just 'hmph'd, and retrieved a plum from the same basket her teamate had only moments before. Mirroring her actions, Juugo did the same as he leaned against the counter parallel to Suigetsu and Karins.

"I think Sasuke-san retrieved a new member." Juugo started once he'd swallowed a bite of the dellictable fruit. He had never really been good with interracting with people, much less his new team. He figured starting small talk was worth a try, though. Karins red orbs shot up then narrowed dangerously.

"I'm assuming it's a woman." Suigetsu mused, eyeing Karins primitive actions. If the Uchiha was within the presence of a woman who was deemed attractive, Karins eyes took on a darker light like the one they presently held. "A pretty one at that," He added with a chuckle.

"She's not pretty in the least!" Karin exclaimed, hopping up from the counter once more and stamping her high leather boot on the tile in a child-like manner. "She's hideous! She can't even be called a girl! Let alone a woman!" Both of her teamates merely raised brows at her display of obvious anger.

Someone was _jealous_.

* * *

><p>The hostile scream that had met the pinkettes ears minutes ago, had been all but encouraging.<p>

She decided it was probably in the norm. I mean, she was in the bloodthirsty Uchiha Sasukes hideout, for Kamis sake.

Atleast that's where she thought she was.

Sakura had been traveling east in a dimly lit hallway for what seemed like hours. She was intelligent enough to calculate she'd only meen walking for about forty or so minues. Sighing she continued her walking. She could barely fucking see. What was Sasuke now, a vampire?

Her inner laughed wickedly as images of Sasuke with canine-like fangs, and an awful looking cloak infested within her mind. She only laughed harder when vampire-Sasuke started to say something along the lines of _"who wants to restore my clan with me?" _in a faux transilvanian accent, whilst wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Sasuke.

Vampire.

Kami, _she was too funny._

It was surprising really, she could still mentally entertain herself even when she found herself in a situation that wasn't at all comical. Maybe she really was losing her grip on sanity.

Sakura abruptly stopped.

Not too far off in the distance, the sound of people talking could be heard. She strained her ears to catch what they were saying, but unfortunetly, it was too out of range for her to understand. Deciding it'd be best to go see who it was and formally introduce herself as a team member, the rosette forced chakra into her heels, and darted down the hallway at an alarming speed that would surprise even her sensei-

..Her sensei...

Memories of Hatake Kakashi that she had accumulated for the past four years, greeted the back of her eyelids only to bid farewell in the form of tears that glided down her high cheekbones.

_**No.**_

Quickly, she wiped the droplets away. This was for him aswell as her foxy haired partner. Unconciously, her already fast pace quickened into one of electric speed.

Neither one of them was going to shoulder the burden anymore.

* * *

><p>Naruto growled loudly, and smashed his tanned fist into the large oak desk that sat between himself, and the present Hokage. The Hokage whose stern gaze didn't waver when the violent, abrupt action occured merely inches infront of her. Her chocolate eyes didn't even blink when shards of wood scattered themselves around her.<p>

Tsunades unwavering orbs were met with the furious glare that Uzumaki Naruto beemed from his usually gleaming blue globes. She took a mental note that if anyone else were in her position, staring what looked like death-by-orange in the face, they'd probably shiver.

"Come on Tsunade-baachan!" He was screaming as if a kunai had painfully lodged itself in his spine. His voice reaching high octowaves that -assuming from the expressions his companions held behind him- should never be spat into the face of a kage. "We can't just fucking sit here while Sakura-chans out there, god fucking damn it!"

The Sannin stood in an almost violent manner, causing the previously balastic Naruto to stumble back a bit.

**"You don't think I know what you're going through?" **

Her voice boomed and echoed off of all of her offices walls.

Naruto recomposed himself, stared at the fifth with a soft gaze, and came into contact with her bronze orbs. They were singing the same, sad tune that his senseis had when the Uchiha prodigy had fled the Fire country. He slowly began to calm himself, attempting to grasp what it must be like to watch a student turn their back to you.

The blonde sat back down in her cushioned chair, raised her manicured fingers to her temples, and let out a defeated sigh. Didn't he understand? She was upset too! Sakura was like blood to her!

As much as it pained her, and utterly shattered her heart, Tsunade knew for a fact that the counsel wouldn't allow the entire Sasuke fiasco to continue for much longer. Sasuke killing Danzou was a good thing. A very good thing. Being on Madaras side after the masked man had declared war? Yeah, not so great. On top of it all, Haruno Sakura was widely known as being the Hokages apprentace. Hokages apprentace flees from country illegally and joins criminals? Not so good either. Tsunade wasn't oblivious to the glares that'd been shot her way after the news of Sakura finally hit the counsel. She wasn't ignorant to the foul-mouthed repugnant, rumors that'd started either. As everything stood now, Sakura was _not_ to be retrieved.

Naruto shot Tsunade one last determined pleading look, before finally pivoting towards the door-of which he slammed- and walking rather briskly out of the large office. Typical angered Naruto. Unceromonuously, Shikamaru -who had been providing a shoulder for Ino to cry on- helped his stressed saphire eyed teamate up, and mimicked the Jinchuurikis actions after waving a small, wordless goodbye to the Sannin.

The woman sighed again, leaning back in her office chair. She knew Sakura well enough to assume that the little spit fire had some sort of scheme up her sleeve.

Atleast that's what she was praying.

* * *

><p>"So she's not attractive?" Juugo questioned, no sense of false innocence in his tone. He didn't really care if the girl were appealing or not, he knew good and well that Sasuke didn't pick members based on their appearances.<p>

The amber haired girl snorted, "Not in the least-" Karin paused, sensing that cursed little girls disturbingly warm chakra heading towards them. "Speak of the devil, and she shall appear." She finished, in a matter-of-fact tone.

Suigetsu took a swig from his water bottle, sensing the presence aswell. He eyed Juugo, who simply smiled. Removing the plastic from his lips, the mistnin silently hoped that whoever the girl may be, she wasn't the least bit bitchy. And maybe, just maybe if the gods were being generous, she'd be able to provide some sort of entertaining conversation that didn't primarily consist of grunts, complaints, or god forsaken animals annoying the living shit out of him.

Noticing the evergreen, lively chakra was now just outside of the Kitchens east entrance, Suigetsu focussed his purple gaze on the door. Hesitantly, almost shyly, the shabby wooden door creaked open, revealing the girl.

She was short, but her rather generous womanly assets confirmed that she was approximently the same age as himself. Untamed, seemingly impossible pink locks framed a fair-skinned heart-shaped, alluring face. Ample ruby lips were quirked upwards slightly; in a smile that was a little awkward, and rested below a straight, cute short button nose. Almost-too-large viridian eyes , curtained by thick, long, midnight lashes blinked slowly, in a captivating fashion.

Mannerisms be damned, Karin was a _liar._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: YOU LIKE, YOU LIKE? Again, apologies about it taking so long guys. **

**I PROMISE YOU, SASUKE WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER~ [insert le fangirl spams here]**

Sasuke: Tch, this is a fanfiction where i'm supposed to be one of the main characters, yet I haven't even appeared yet? Pathetic.

**Hey Sasuke, how do you think Sakura would react to a very NAKED Itachi suddenly appearing next chapter?**

Sasuke:...Gomensai.

**That's what I thought.**

Sasuke: tch.

**ANYWAYS, READ AND REVIEW YOU GUYS.**

Sasuke: Yeah, what the lady said.


End file.
